A Wintry Escape
by firesideteller
Summary: Reply to pirateygoodness's prompt on LiveJournal:  "Okay whatever I'm a dork: Bo and Lauren go ice-skating."


**Title:**A Wintry Escape  
><strong>Author:<strong> firesideteller  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Lost Girl  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Bo/Lauren  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> The Lost Girl series is owned by Bo Series, Inc. I am only borrowing the characters and world of the show to do some storytelling for fun. No copyright infringement intended.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Reply to pirateygoodness's prompt: "Okay whatever I'm a dork: Bo and Lauren go ice-skating."

**Note:**Post 2x13, "Barometz. Trick. Pressure." (Slight spoiler for the fall finale.)

"Oh god," Bo stammered. "I'm going to feel like I'm ten years old out there. I have to be the only kid from my town who never learned how to do this."

"You'll be fine," Lauren soothed, pulling a red knitted hat over her blonde hair. Leaning over the log she and Bo were sitting on, she adjusted the laces of her boot.

"Well, at least I'll have a doctor with me when I fall on my ass."

Lauren straightened up and grinned at Bo. "Mmm, I'll keep an eye on that. I mean, you. For safety, of course."

Bo mouthed an overly-dramatic 'thank you' and nudged Lauren with her shoulder. "You're so dedicated."

"To certain things, yes."

Bo snickered.

"Come on," Lauren said, looping an arm under one of Bo's to drag her off toward the pond. Turning around at the edge of the ice, she reached out with two mittened hands to take hold of Bo's forearms, which were cozy inside a black fleecy jacket. The moon was high above them and the wind was still. Light from the stars glinted off of the blades of their skates. Even Lauren, who didn't subscribe to mushy stuff, had to admit: it really was a perfect night. Judging by Bo's expression, Lauren could tell the peacefulness of the evening wasn't lost on Bo either.

Keeping a hold of Bo's arms, Lauren stepped backwards onto the ice. "Take a few steps," she directed, "just to see how it feels."

"I like how it feels so far," Bo murmured, looking down at Lauren's mittens on her sleeves.

Lauren's cheeks flushed pink to match the redness of her nose in the winter air. "Come on," she urged, biting her lip. She was trying to focus on the task at hand.

"Okay…." Bo started, lifting her toe a tiny bit and inching forward.

"That's good. I've got you," Lauren assured her. She made a little figure eight with her skates that drew them farther onto the ice. "Relax," Lauren laughed when Bo stiffened up as they started to move.

"How can I relax right now?" Bo exclaimed animatedly. "You're a scientist. You should know that people aren't supposed to strap razors to their shoes and glide around on the neighbourhood pond!"

"Sure they are. And then you move like this. See?" Lauren glided backwards again and slowly drew them into motion. "Bend your knees," she reminded Bo.

"O- -okay," Bo answered, the scenery around her starting to blur as Lauren skated a little faster. She tried looking back at the log they had been sitting on, but she couldn't spot it while traveling in circles. Finally, Bo gave up and peered at a focused Lauren, who was watching her intently as she navigated them around in the moonlight.

"See, isn't this fun?" Lauren asked, squeezing Bo's arms.

"I think I'm getting dizzy," Bo said.

Lauren chuckled, but slowed them down until she could bring them to a complete stop. "You know, for the champion of the Light Fae, you can be a real wuss sometimes."

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me," Lauren taunted.

"Well, this is a lot scarier than facing down monsters or centuries-old under Fae. I don't have a clue how to escape from here." Bo winced when she heard her words echo back to her through the open space around them.

"Do you want to escape?" Lauren asked curiously, her eyes shining. She had led them to the center of the pond, so she knew Bo couldn't get away easily.

"Well…no," Bo admitted. She gulped when Lauren pulled her closer and wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist.

"Good," Lauren said, covering Bo's hands with hers. "Because," she whispered, "I like having you right here."

To Lauren's surprise, Bo leaned over, on shaky legs, and kissed her.

Bo murmured appreciatively, savouring the warmth of Lauren's mouth in the chilly air. When she drew back, the feeling of Lauren's kiss still tingled on her lips. She couldn't help the smile that sprawled itself across her face. "Thank you for rescuing me from the day-to-day," she breathed.

"I'm something of an escape artist too," Lauren bragged, unable to hide her satisfaction over how well the night was going. "Ready for hot chocolate?" she asked softly, her breath warming Bo's face in little puffs.

"I think I'd like to follow you a few more times," Bo replied lowly. "And we can skate some more too."


End file.
